Crossing the line
by goddess123452003
Summary: SesshoumaruOC. When Ebony can't deal with her life. Will meeting Sess make it any better?My first ff...review plz.BTWSess shows up in later chapters
1. Blood and Tears

"Crossing the Line"

Ebony Waters sat cross-legged in her room, listening to the deafening sounds of her newest music interest Evanescence blaring from the stereo system. The muffled sounds of the urban nightlife filtered through her open window.

"Not bad", she murmured to herself while glancing at the gothic cover of the CD. 

A placid Amy Lee (with a slightly enlarged forehead) stared back at her from a blue and black background. Switching the track number 5 to number 1 the soothing sound of Amy Lee's screeching vocals on "Going Under" rolled into her head. Staring into the vanity mirror her own youthful reflection looked back at her. 

True to her namesake her smooth skin was the color of flawless ebony. Her long straight black hair hung lifelessly down to her waist. Eyes the color of burnt sepia blinked from under soft full lashes (courtesy of Maybelline). All thanks to her African-Sioux Indian heritage. At 5'9 her skinny frame, with its long legs and small breasts was covered only by a plain white tee and a pair of flare-legged blue jeans. 

Resting her hands on her hips, she sighed, envisioning full, plump, womanly curves, where none truly existed Running her hands along the top of her stomach, she smiled. 

"At least I can be thankful for this", she said while patting her smooth belly. There was so much pressure in high school to be "perfect". Ebony hated herself for the fact that she never quite fit that mold. Academics were no problem, her grades were always immaculate, but it was the physical aspect that maimed her. She wasn't like the other "black" girls in her school. 

_"50 thousand tears I've cried_"

.Shewasn't "thick", and didn't have the huge breasts and large ass that all the (straight) guys seemed to ogle over. When she walked down the halls, none of the guys cat-called to her or whistled in her direction, instead they called her names such as "Chinks" because of the slight oval shape of her eyes or "Blackie". 

_"And you still won't hear me"_

"Goooooooooddddddddddd", she moaned, falling down to the thick carpeting. Large, thick, salty tears rolled down her face staining the ivory carpet.

_"Not tormented daily defeated by you"_

"Why?" she mentally asked herself. Why couldn't she be like the other girls, why couldn't she be light-skinned, ghetto, and have a "phat" booty? 

_"I'm going under"_

Ebony was shaken from her self-pity by the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs. Slowly she walked across the room and opened the door; soon she wished she hadn't. The sound of a woman's sobbing could be heard clearly through the small crack. 

**SMACK!!**

Ebony cringed, she knew that sickening sound, it was the sound of Trey's massive fist slamming into the side of her mothers face.

_"I'm falling forever" _

Trey wasn't Ebony's real father; he was her mother's newest boy-toy (as she put it). Her real father Robert had left before she was born, running off with some hussy to God-knows-where. Now Trey had taken his place, and her mother had become _his new toy: a whipping post. Trey was what some women would call handsome, at 6'3 he was the tall, muscular and lean. Ebony had once seen him rip a small tree out of the ground with his bare hands. _

He had just recently been released from prison after serving his full nine years for aggravated assault. Not only that, but trey was a drug dealer, and he only dealt in the most expensive and dangerous products. He was what many would call a "true" hustler. Ebony had seen him many a nights sorting and sifting what looked like fine baby powder. 

Ebony wondered what her mother saw in him. She could not contemplate why a woman would ever let a man physically abuse her, love or not. She had once asked her mother about this, her only response was:

"Baby, he gets me laid and paid. And that's all I need."

_"I've got to break through"_

Ebony stifled the urge to scream. Her mother had been such a great person before he came in…Jeanine the Green Bean queen she had been called(her green bean casserole was famous). She been a great mom who cared about Ebony, taken her to concerts, and even attended PTA meetings. Now she was just a shell of her former self, content to be beaten by an asshole who claimed to love her. God how could her mother be so blind? At times Ebony wanted to beat Jeanine herself.

Slowly she crept to the edge of the staircase. Another smack, followed by her mother's whimpering and pleas of "I'll be better baby, I promise".

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies"_

"I know you will, bitch", and with that Trey proceeded to slam Jeanine's face into the wall. Ebony winced as her mothers face smeared blood down the floral print wall paper. Trey stalked out muttering something about worthless women. Only then did Ebony venture downstairs. Her mother was lying in a crumpled heap in a puddle of her own blood. Ebony had seen this scene replay enough times not to be bothered by the urge to puke that rose in her throat. Silently she walked over to her mother. She stared into Jeanine's tired blood-shot eyes and mangled face.

Jeanine smiled weakly. "Hey h-h-oney."

            Shaking her head Ebony helped her mother stand. Absently she wiped away the thick line of blood running down her mother's nose. Again her mother attempted a smile.

"Its gon't be okay honey, we just having a lovers bout that's all." 

Ebony turned away pretending to sneeze, and rolled her eyes. 

_"Always confusing the thoughts in my head"_

"If this is lover's bout than I never want to be in love with any man." Ebony thought silently. Ebony sighed and lead her mother to the downstairs bathroom. Trey would have another conniption if he saw the blood the trailed behind them on the floor. 

After making sure her mother was stable enough to handle herself, Ebony set about the task of cleaning up the spilt blood. Picking up the "409" and a old rag she cleaned the drops of blood from the tile. 

_"I'm dying again"_

"That bastards always making a damn mess, know'n he ain't gon't clean up after himself." Ebony dropped the soiled rag after the smear of blood her mother had created was gone, and the floral wallpaper was its original color again. Grudgingly, she returned to her room. There was no need to check on Jeanine, she'd be okay. The grunting and thrusting sounds from the next room told ebony Jeanine was more than "okay". Ebony shook her head. Outside the sound of a baby crying reached her ears.

_"I've got to break through"_

Returning to the mirror Ebony saw her dried tear stains. She smirked, "I can't even have my own bad moments; everybody else's always gettin' in the way." Suddenly Amy Lee's voice wasn't as comforting, and Ebony took the CD from the stereo returning it to its case. Looking down at the case she shouted, "What are you staring at…Freak!" Amy Lee didn't answer. 

Shaking, Ebony curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. Outside the world continued, heedless of what had taken place inside the Waters household. The last thing ebony heard before darkness overtook her was the sound of her mother's bed hitting the wall and her soft cries of pleasure. 


	2. More Blood and More tears

_Note: This chapter is dedicated to my girl Smiley and the anonymous reviewer who signs there name as__?????????????????????.__ Thanks for waiting, now without further adeu here is my send chap….. ___

Sesshomaru bolted up in his bed. A thick film of sweat covered his body and his sheets clung to him like a second skin. With wide eyes Sesshomaru looked down to find he was involuntarily shaking…trembling. No, it couldn't be, he, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, he did not tremble from mere dreams. Although probably the most befitting word would have been nightmare. Yes, a nightmare that was all it was. It had been immensely disturbing. Lifting the heavy covers off the mattress, he strolled into the bathroom. Flipping on the light he gazed at his haggard reflection.

One could not say that the Lord of the Western lands was not handsome. If they did, they would be telling a colossal untruth. However, perhaps more so than being handsome the demon lord was simply, magnificently, perfectly… beautiful. So much so that sometimes he was mistaken for a woman, something that he hated to an unusual extent. It was visibly clear why many made the mistake. Sesshomaru long silvery-white strands hung to the end of his back.

Very uncharacteristic for men of the present age. His eyes were also abnormal, gold irises with flecks of purple, blue, and green spotting them. Many women had found those eyes irresistible and oddly compelling. Set in a dignified, aristocrat, flawlessly sculpted face.  Physically he had the body of a Greek god, muscular, dominant, and undeniable to the opposite sex. His fingernails also were slightly extended on his slender hands. Besides his physical distinctiveness Sesshomaru carried himself like the superior being he was, head held high, posture straight, etc. 

However, the man standing before the mirror looked nothing like the imposing lord of the western lands. No this man was bent over the sink his hair plastered to his face be droplets of sweat. His eyes weary and glassed over, his mouth dry and scowled. Looking at the apparition staring at him as a reflection Sesshomaru immediately splashed a handful of water on his face. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat from his face. Taking another glance in the mirror, he was satisfied.

"Better." He'd be damned before he started acting like the humans he was around, with their sloppy posture, slurred speech, and appalling grammar. Quickly he turned on the shower adjusting the knobs until the water was scorching. A light steam filled the room. Stepping into the shower Sesshomaru let the hot water pour down his somnolent body. If he had been, anyone other than the demon he was, the water would have been far too hot to stand. 

Standing under the cascading water, he contemplated his current situation. He was staying in New York trying to negotiate a promising business deal. Living in the future wasn't as hard as he had first believed. However, it was a big jump from feudal Japan. 

Within months of coming to the present, Sesshomaru had set up one of the largest profiting businesses in the world, manufacturing steel and weapons for international armies. He was currently number three on Teen People's "Richest Bachelors list." Sesshomaru could not deny the fact that he enjoyed the title of CEO and president of "Youkai Steel" Corporation. Using his strength, power, and connections, he had maneuvered his way to the top. Strategy was something Sesshomaru knew a lot about. Not many dared defy him. Those who did were in danger of shorting their life spans about 10 years.

The only one who did not live in danger of Sesshomaru's wrath was probably his child-like adopted daughter Rin. Now a preteen, Rin loved to defy the youkai lords every request. Tall, slender, and beautiful Rin was a bundle of energy. Still a flower child, Rin loved the new age with all its technologies and had adjusted to the new change quickly.

 After coming to the future, Sesshomaru had legally bound Rin to him as a daughter, making their relationship even stronger. Although he would never admit it, the young girl had touched his heart and in turn changed his life. He would do anything for her and protect her with his life. She traveled with him everywhere, always in his sights. The famed child of wealth and privilege, together they had toured Europe, Italy, and a number of other countries. 

Rin loved Sesshomaru but as she grew, she had started getting rebellious. Not so much that he had to reprimand her, she had been raised far too dignifiedly for that. However, Sesshomaru felt that something was wrong. When he looked at her Rin's eyes held a sadness that Sesshomaru try, as he might, could not understand. 

She had everything she wanted. Anything she desired was hers at her command. So what was the cause of her melancholy? He recalled it had started when she'd gotten her first moons blood or in present day terms, her period. Of course, he had known it was to one day happen, as with every female. It was just a matter of time. He'd been prepared, or so he'd thought.

{Flashback: 3 months past}

          That was it. It was final. Rin officially hated him. Her perfect Sesshi-sama had betrayed her in the worst way. A fat tear dripped down Rin's somber face. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry. 

She'd broken that promise as Sesshomaru had broken his promise to always be there when she needed him. Damn him! Where was he? Rin trembled as she sat locked in her bedroom closet. Sickeningly she could feel the puddle of red liquid pooling between her legs. Rin was intelligent enough to know blood when she saw it, it was the same color as the blood Sesshomaru spilt when he killed demons in the feudal era. 

The puddle was quickly growing into a lake; Rin felt it. Sobs racked her pubescent body. What was happening? What had she done to deserve this pain? The demon in her stomach that was battling with her insides and making her bleed. 

As if on cue, the demon punched Rin making her double over in pain. Her head was spinning and a great feeling of nausea swept over her. Trying desperately to hold back the vomit, Rin looked for something to distract her. As a second wave of pain hit, Rin's control diminished and a tidal wave of vomit came spewing into her lap and over her hands. Rin tried the last thing she could think of, a method Sesshomaru had taught her. 

Clasping her hands together Rin bowed her head, "Demon of um…something. What have I done to anger you? Whatever it was I apologize and I humbly ask thee to spare me." Obviously, the demon wasn't into taking requests, and Rin's body hunched over as another ripple of pain shot through her. It was taking all of Rin's power to keep her from screaming. However, Sesshomaru had taught her well and Rin wasn't about to let the demon have the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Even as she trembled, a searing heat traveled through her body. 

The stench of blood and vomit was getting to be too much for Rin and it was making her head spin. Rin was so disoriented she did not hear the verbal beating Sesshomaru was giving Jaken nor did she hear a door open. When a brush of cool air whipped past her Rin groggily looked up to find a looming Sesshomaru standing over her in the open doorway. Sesshomaru took one look at the pain ridden Rin and all thoughts of anger dissolved replaced by ones of concern. As he looked down at her Rin looked away. 

She was a mess, soaked in vomit and blood. How could he ever look upon her again? Sesshomaru being so faultless would probably never want her again. She had soiled his beautiful carpet and her hair was disheveled. No doubt, her stench was strongly assaulting his sensitive nose. 

Rin felt new tears of guilt mingled with her past tears of pain as she felt Sesshomaru's stare. However, Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her instead he was looking at the crimson stain that decorated her legs. She was bleeding. Without hesitation Sesshomaru swept Rin into his arms and carried her out of the closet.  Rin was surprised to feel herself in Sesshomaru's arms. Her head, rested against his brilliant white turtleneck.  They were in the hall, Rin knew, as she heard the almost silent thud of Sesshomaru's boots on the marble floor. 

"My lord you've found her. Thank heavens if something---"

Without pausing in his step, Sesshomaru kicked the chattering Jaken into the nearest wall. "If something had happened to her I would have held you personally responsible. Therefore, you would not be before me living and breathing. You owe her your life, pathetic and meaningless as it is. Make yourself useful and call the nurse," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder.

"Yes milord," came the timid reply from the smashed Jaken. Rapidly the toad was of his tiny feet scratching the ground. Despite the pain Rin laughed, it was good to hear Sesshomaru intimidate Jaken. Sesshomaru looked down at a slightly giggling Rin with a quizzical eye. As he made it into the infirmary, Sesshomaru gently laid Rin on the bed. Concerned Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on her head. She was burning up with fever. But first, the blood he had to stop the blood. Quickly, Sesshomaru got out what the humans had called a "First-aid kit". Someone knocked on the door.

"Leave," Sesshomaru called roughly. He had no time for pesky servants. 

Gently a voice floated through the door, "Um…it's me Glenda. Jaken said you requested me, sir." 

Sesshomaru sighed, "Come in."

Glenda, a short squat nurse with fire engine red hair waddled through the door. Her eyes widened in alarm at the site of Rin. 

"Oh dear, what's happened?" Quickly Glenda grabbed the kit from Sesshomaru who had taken a step back. Placing a chubby hand on her forehead, she felt the heat under Rin's skin. "Why, she's burning up, hotter than a firecracker in July. Well we'll take care of that won't we deary." Glenda motioned to Sesshomaru, "This child needs a cold rag now!" 

At any other time, Sesshomaru wouldn't have taken an order from a human. Then again, this wasn't any other time and Sesshomaru hurried out of the room. Rin stared up into the motherly face of the nurse. Glenda's soft Scottish accent was comforting.

 Softly Glenda brushed a piece of stray hair from Rin's face, "What happened deary? How did you hurt yourself?" Rin could barely speak her mouth was so dry and she was beginning to get a headache.

"I-I I don't know. I was j-just sitting, watching TV and then blood starting coming down my legs and there was pain in my stomach and I-I---" Rin broke down into a mass of tears as Glenda stroked her back. 

"There, there missus it's okay. You'll be alright." Cautiously Glenda looked down at Rin's legs, which were covered in dried blood. Glenda had to pinch herself to keep from laughing. Sesshomaru rushed back into the room, cold rag in hand. Snatching it from him, Glenda laid the rag against Rin's sweating forehead. The rag felt so good on Rin's head she would have smiled had it not been so painful to do so. 

"I believe I know what ails you missus."

"What," Sesshomaru interjected. 

"Rin you're about," she counted her fingers, " Twelve now aren't you?"

Rin barely managed a nod, "Thirteen"

"Aye. Is your stomach hurting lassie?"

Rin nodded as vigorously as she could, "Yes, I tried to appease the demon but he won't leave me alone. He's been punching me in the stomach and made the blood come. I don't know what I did to him."

Glenda let a small smile cross her lips, "Nay miss, that's no demon you got there. Tis your menstrual cycle your avent nothing to fret o'er."

"Menstrual cycle? What's that?"

 "Well lassie it's when you become a woman."

Sesshomaru could have slapped himself in the face. It was just her period. In his maddened state, he hadn't noticed the scent. Sniffing he found the scent was pungent, different from the scent of regular blood. His first thought when he saw the blood between her legs was that she had cut herself. Visibly he relaxed, Rin was in no life threatening danger.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru confused, "But I'm already a woman. I'm a girl."

Glenda tried a different approach, "Aye, you are. This just means that you can ave babies and the lot. It means your growin' and mighty fine too." 

Rin's face blanched, she didn't want to have babies. More tears started to roll down her cheeks. Glenda handed her two red pills, "'ere take these they should elp wit tha pain," glancing at the tears she frowned, "What's wrong now lassie?" 

Rin sobbed through her sea of tears, "I-I-I don't want any babies. I'm not even eighteen yet. I'm not married"

Glenda chuckled, "No missus you don't ave to ave babies yet. It just means you're physically ready and able to make 'chilren." Rin's tears came to a halt. 

"Besides I'm not letting any heathen children enter my house Rin."

Rin smiled Sesshomaru would make sure she never had children, and that's the way Rin wanted it. A less painful spasm ripped through her body.

"Why does it hurt so bad?"

Glenda placed a comforting had on her stomach, "Because a long time ago, when tha earth was firs created a young lassie by the name of Eve got a bit too curious. She did somethin' bad that screwed it up for all the lassies to come. Curiosity also killed the cat. The medicine I gave you should ease the crampies. But don't you fret o'er pretty little 'ed missus Glenda's gonna take good care of you, Aye she will." 

Tenderly, Glenda bent down and placed a kiss upon her cheek. Sesshomaru almost let a smile grace his features before they became hard beautiful pieces of marble once more. Pulling back Glenda wrinkled her nose; the stench in the room was horrible. Smiling she turned to Sesshomaru, "Now if thee will please leave the room the lassie and I will see what we can do about the stench." Rin's cheeks burned scarlet. Sesshomaru gave an imperial nod and one last glance at Rin before turning away.


	3. Wishing on a Cloud

Content with the knowledge that his nurse was sufficient enough to deal with Rin, Sesshomaru strode into the garden. The sun overhead shone a pale golden casting its rays over the flowers making them sparkle like rare jewels. The rare Indian peacocks that he owned cocked and strutted showing their feathers to the high sun. The Siberian tigers growled restlessly, lunging at each other in fits of playfulness. Even the priceless Macedonian fish, did nothing short of turning summersaults to please their master.

Sesshomaru noticed none of this. His mind was a jumble of tangled thoughts and ideas, although his face betrayed none of them. _Why hadn't he told_ _Rin about her monthly cycle? How could he have forgotten? Maybe he wasn't a good father._

The thought hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. He'd been so caught up in running the corporation, he'd all but forgotten about the child that resided with him. Sesshomaru shook his head, chiding himself at his own absentmindedness. A hand reached up to stoke his chin ponderingly.

_End of Flashback _

Sesshomaru watched silently as Rin as she sat in the garden. She was aware of his presence but did not run to greet him as she has done as a child. Instead she sat on the stone bench with a small, white paper-bound book, looking into the clear blue sky. Sesshomaru recognized the book, "Chicken Soup for the Teenager's Soul", she'd purchased it the week past while he'd attended a meeting in Hiroshima.

Since then, the book had never left the girl's side. She was always in some corner, huddled up, reading one chapter and quickly following it with the next. It seemed to be the only thing to bring her true happiness. Sesshomaru wondered what it contained to hold her attention so steadfastly.

Opening the book, Rin leafed through the pages to her favorite story. It was called, "A Special Cupcake Kind of Friend." It was about a girl named Mindy who'd lost her mother to cancer, and who later became friends with the bakery lady down that lived on her street. Rin had read the entire book several times, but this story was always her favorite.

Rin felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose a mother, but unlike the girl in the story, she hadn't found her, "special cupcake kind of friend". In all actuality, Rin didn't have any friends. At school she was either teased or ignored; being the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world hadn't helped her social status.

She sighed, a sound that didn't past Sesshomaru unnoticed. Rin couldn't help it. She loved Sesshomaru with all of her heart. He'd taken her in, given her a home, and been her provider. She would be his loyal charge for life, but he could only do so much. Rin wanted a friend, someone she could talk to about things she could never tell Sesshomaru, besides he wasn't much for conversation.

Rin turned her brown eyes to the sky. She heard it said that if you made a wish on a star, then your wish would come true.

"Well, I can't get a star right now, so I wonder if a cloud will do," Rin said to herself.

She shrugged, "It can't hurt."

Sesshomaru watched with great interest as his daughter folded her hands and began what looked like a prayer, her head turned towards the sky.

Rin had never made a wish before so she wasn't exactly sure what to do. Concentrating, she focused on a slow moving cloud in the shape of a horse (well it looked like a horse to her).

"Um, alright…Um, I wish that um…I could have a special friend, like Mindy in the story. Yea, but um, can you make it a girl because I don't think Sesshomaru would let me have a boy friend. Oh and um can you make her nice, yea, nice like…Kagome. Oh and she has to be pretty, very pretty because um Sesshomaru likes things that look nice and I want him to like her too. Yep, that's my wish," Rin finished.

She waited looking at the cloud for some sort of response. The cloud continued to drift by.

Rin nodded, "I'm sure these things take time. You probably have lots of wishes to grant. I'll be patient. Arigatou, Mr. Cloud"

Sesshomaru was floored. All she wanted was a friend? That was the reason for her melancholy? He could give Rin anything she desired, toys, jewels, clothes, with his money, all was within his means. And she simply wanted…a friend.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "At times I forget she is still so much of a human child. And wants only what every child wants." He looked at the smile on the small girl's face, "Well, Rin, if it is a friend you want, then a friend you shall have."

Sesshomaru would find Rin, this friend she so desperately desired. Someone worthy of his charge. Not just anyone would do. He resolved to set about the task immediately after their lunch. Something tugged on his pants leg interrupting his thinking.

"Ah, excuse me my Lord, but lunch is ready and waiting in the dining hall," came Jaken's raspy voice. Sesshomaru turned his brooding golden eyes on the imp. Jaken immediately took a step away from his master, it was clear he had interrupted something important.

"My Lord, I just wanted to let you know so the food would be—

Sesshomaru glared majestically down at his servant, "You have made me aware. Your presence here is no longer required. We shall be there shortly."

Jaken bowed and left quickly, not even sparing Rin an angry glance. It wasn't wise to have Sesshomaru say something twice. He scuttled back into the house as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, "Daughter, it is time for lunch."

Rin was startled by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He'd been so silent she'd forgotten he was there watching her. She smiled at his use of her new title.

Closing the book Rin hurried towards Sesshomaru, "Coming father."


	4. Stepping Out

Ebony felt like shit…literally. She hadn't slept a wink and her mother had gone at it with Trey all night. The dull dawn sun was just rising over the city's coastline and spewing fourth into Ebony's open cracked window. Grunting, she turned frowning at the faded poster of Destiny's Child halfway sliding off the wall. The smell of bacon wafted into the room even through the tightly closed door. With great reluctance, Ebony slid from under the heavy duvet covers.

The room was fairly warm…warm enough for ease but not overly comfortable. Looking into the slightly cracked mirror, Ebony was not pleased. Her long hair had become knotted and tangled during her violent sleeping fit, sometime during the night. Snatching the comb, which was dangerously close to falling off the dresser, she tugged it none-to-gently through her disheveled hair. Her results weren't the best, but they would suffice.

"Shit, shit shit!" Ebony yelled heatedly. She could tell today wasn't going to be her day. Snatching the comb again, she gave it a death glare that could pierce stone. Unfortunately, the comb wasn't intimidated. With a shout, Ebony flung the comb out of the window. She wasn't exactly sure where it landed, but after its departure she heard the shrill hiss of the neighbors' cat, Chuckles.

Sighing, she fell back onto her bed, sinking into the unmade covers. She had to do something…soon. The memories of her mother's earlier sexual escapades brought bile rising into her throat. In was clear to her, she couldn't remain in the house. No, not as long as Trey was still apart of her mother life.

"He sure as heck won't be a part of mine," Ebony promised herself. Pushing herself from the bed, Ebony smoothed the sheets on her bed. She would catch hell if her mother came in, and saw them unmade. Tying the belt on her robe tighter, she walked into the kitchen.

Her mother stood at the stove scrambling the already done eggs. Under her drooping headscarf, her lined faced grimaced as she attempted to hold the phone and cook.

"Yea, gurl, he put it on me so good last night. Umph, that's the kinda lovin' I'm talkin' bout."

Ebony felt the urge to vomit but quickly swallowed. She looked at the pile of burnt bacon, scorched beyond recognition. Her mother had barely managed to salvage the eggs. Ebony decided it was best not to bring it to her mother's attention.

Taking a seat at the far end of the table, Ebony watched her mother chatter away. After a few moments, Jeanine turned and placed a plate of overcooked breakfast in front of her.

"Hey Baby, eat up," her mother said, not taking her mouth away from the phone.

Ebony nodded, "Morning mom, um, I'm not that hungry today."

Jeanine frowned and didn't waste any time scooping up Ebony's untouched plate.

"Lord, kids today. You cook for um and they don't wanna eat or the 'not hungry', but the minute you wanna sit down and do something, they want you to cook. Ungrateful, that's what it is," she complained into the line.

Ebony decided it was best not to comment; instead she reached for the newspaper folded neatly at the end of the table. She had just gotten to the job section when the paper was snatched out of her hand. Ebony frowned at the sight of the small paper cuts left in her palms.

Trey sat down, glaring at her, holding the newspaper, "This is my damn newspaper, girl. Who told you to read it?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, careful to not let Trey see, and didn't answer. Trey's biceps flexed as he unfolded the crinkled newspaper. Jeanine quickly placed Ebony's uneaten plate in front of him.

"Morning baby," she said timidly. She was cautious. They'd had a good time last night but who knew what kind of mood he was in today.

Trey's reply was a mere grunt as he took a bite of the food. Burnt as it was, Trey inhaled the food as though it was gourmet. He didn't even stop to thank Jeanine. Ebony watched in pure disgust as the man sloppily ate his meal across from her.

"At least one of will be full this morning," she thought.

Ebony turned away as her mother took a seat next to Trey and began whispering things in his ear and stroking his thigh underneath the table. Ebony felt her stomach begin to turn when Trey kissed her mother, small bits of egg hanging on his lips.

"Mom, I'm going to get dressed, I need to go to the library," Ebony said moving away from the table.

"Mhmm, have a good time," her mother said, never turning around.

Ebony rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. If Jeanine had been paying any attention she would have remembered that the library was still closed for renovation, it had been all month. Ebony sighed, if her mother wanted to play "house" with Trey, that was fine with her, but she sure wouldn't stick around to see it.

Ebony went to her closest and pulled out a white button down and knee length black skirt. Rummaging through the bottom of her closest, she found her knee-length leather boots.

She nodded pleased with the outfit, "Very conservative. Just the look I'm going for."

She rushed into the shower and just as quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, Ebony surveyed her appearance. The button down had a nice contour and enhanced her skin tone. The skirt while not being too casual was flattering and comfortable. The boots pulled the outfit together perfectly. It wasn't what she usually wore, but it would do.

"Watch out Oprah, Ebony Waters is in town baby," Ebony smiled laughing at her reflection. She grabbed some gel and pulled her hair into a slick chignon at the base of her neck. Grabbing her eye pencil she lined her eyes and put on a dab of lip-gloss. She was ready.

Snatching up her purse, she took one more look in the mirror. Ebony wanted to look no less than perfectly professional when she looked for her first job. Dusting a small piece of lint from her shirt, she went downstairs, her head held high in confidence. Unfortunately, Trey caught her at the door.

Trey eyed her up and down, "Girl, I know you not going to no library dressed like that. Besides, the library been closed for a while. So where you think you headed?"

Ebony was amazed Trey knew the library was closed, seeing as how he never ventured there, nor ever picked up a book(unless you call trashy men magazine's books). She couldn't lie, the library was closed and Trey was waiting on his answer. She knew she wouldn't be going on the door, if he didn't get one.

Ebony was getting uncomfortable from the look in Trey's eyes, "I've got a study date." She hoped she sounded convincing.

Trey raised a cut eyebrow, "Where yo books? Don't play wit me girl, I asked you where you were going and I better get the right answer this time"

The confidence drained from her face and Ebony strived to get it back. She new her next lie had better be plausible.

"Why you care where I'm going anyway? You not inspector gadget," she replied, rolling her head.

Trey smirked, "Don't get smart with me girl. I will----

He was cut off by the sight of Jeanine walking into the room, her robe completely open. Ebony closed her eyes against the sight of her mother's nude body.

Jeanine snatched her rob shut, "Oh honey, I didn't know you were still here. I thought you were already at the library." She laughed to cover her mounting embarrassment.

Ebony didn't have time to reply. In an instant, Trey eyes and attention shifted to her mother and he walked over and started to grope her. Obviously he didn't care whether or not she saw. Ebony was angry at him for doing so but even more ashamed of her mother for allowing it to happen.

Her mother's embarrassment had already left; instead she was laughing and allowing herself to be fondled. Ebony quickly opened the door and stepped out, before the familiar feeling of revulsion could come. She swiftly walked to the end of the street; she wanted to be away from the house as quickly as possible.

She willed her feet to stop moving, "Alright, calm down, Ebony. Take a deep breath. Breathe and pull yourself together."

Ebony followed her own advice and smoothed her skirt and hiked up her purse. She had to remain professional and in control. She had to find a job…today.

"The sooner I find one, the sooner I can move out," she reminded herself. The sun shone on the street illuminating the greenness of the grass and the blueness of the sky. Ebony took a deep breath and headed into the bustling downtown.


End file.
